


It's Not Rainbows and Daises Being a Queen.

by Nemara14



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-03 20:58:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19472071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemara14/pseuds/Nemara14
Summary: This is a story that I made up just for fun and I decided to post it on here to get other opinions on it so I hope you enjoy. It's about a queen who basically just tries to do what is best for her kingdom and go through all these crazy adventures with her family and just trying to figure out a balance because she doesn't want to end up a bad Queen and she wants to be remembered as the greatest queen that there ever was she has ambition pretty much.(PS I'm not good at summaries)✌️😋





	1. The beginning of the drama

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know if I have spelling mistakes or something . But pls do not waste my time by trolling on me because you are bored.

The door was made of the finest oak by the best carpenter in the kingdom of Torane inlaid with gold. Past the door sits a large room with walls that are dark black reminiscent of when it was a dungeon. And the walls are covered with books or scrolls and pine bookshelves with painted vines on the sides.  
There are large windows on the other side of the room that reveals the sight and smell of the sky and sea. And in the middle of the room there was a large round white marble table with 24 elegant and pristine chairs of all colors surrounding it at the moment only for were occupied. At the head of the table there was a light Golden Throne line with marble that was larger and grander than the others. The one sitting upon it has the skin color of caramel and honey with silver gold eyes and hair is long and dark as night. She had a golden crown wrapped around her head the had a gold cobra rearing at the front.  
  
She was called Queen Selene born of the Sun and Sea. The first born daughter of Queen Helena consort to King Silas.. Selene's father. The one sitting in the pink and lavender chair to Selene's left was one of her trusted advisors named Chiaru. Chiaru had short brown hair to her chin and a sharp pale face that made her look intimidating. The man next to Chiaru sat in a chair made up In leather and furs. He was tall with dark mocha skin and was known as the overgrown child his name was Naku and he was the Queen's childhood friend and general. The last person who sitting to the Queen's right in a throne of violets and silver was the Queen's sister and all but the blood Mira first princess of Torane.  
  
Mira was one of the daughters of one of King Silas's lesser late wives. Mira had curly thick black hair pulled into a fishtail braid with a silver crown on her head. The occupants of the room were currently speaking of how to handle a group of Bandits that were robbing Merchant Caravans in the East.

When the door was open so hard the noise vibrated through the room. Naku drew his sword and stood in front of his Queen and Chiaru did the same to Mira except with a small Rapier. The one that came through the door was Elianna elder sister to Selene and princess of the Jora Isles (in name only). Elianna had black hair pulled into a pony tail and wore a diadem with red rubies. She was the first born daughter of King Silas and a prostitute from Marcenia. Naku and Chiaru stood down when they saw her but remained alert.

Selene smiled at Elianna in greeting until she saw the rage on her face. Selene went from happy and opening to as cold and unmovable as a mountain. Naku not noticing the tension smiled at Elianna and said

Naku smiling mischievously : good day your majesty you are looking lovely

Elianna blushing: get out of the way Naku I don't have time for your foolishness (she pushed him out the way and turned to Selene )

Elianna: Selene I demand that you give me what was stolen .

Selene (grinning wryly) : you will have to be more specific dear sister... I hope you are not talking of that dress I took from your wardrobe yesterday it would have looked horrible on you.

Elianna throws a letter at Selene as a reply.

Selene raises her eyebrows and reads it her expression becomes dark and closed off.

Selene: Naku leave us and stand guard by the door let no one pass

Naku looked at Selene as if he wanted to argue then gave her a look saying b**** you are telling me everything afterwards or else look

Naku: yes your majesty (then leaves)

Elianna sits in her throne on the left that was covered in silk and Jem's (next to Naku's)

Elianna: do you deny the contents of this letter sister?

Selene :no ... I do not....but Anna let me explain

Elianna:NO i will not !! This letter that was written by your hand that was sent to Mira says that you helped Forge father's will that declared you his heir! So that you could have the throne when rightfully it belongs to me it was my Birthright I was the first born! My own sister who is always saying that family is always and forever above all stole from ME!!

Elianna: YOU have betrayed me! By the ancient laws you could be executed for treason! Tell me where the real will is and I will not let you be executed... if you dare refuse I'll bring this to the council-

Selene: SILENCE! By the goddess girl shut the hell up!! First of all father never had a will he died before he made one so yes I helped Forge one that declared me a because you are not capable or responsible enough to do so.

Elianna: That is not true!  
  
Selene: yes it is because while it is true that you have a blood claim to the throne...the people would not allow you to be on the throne because of your mother's Blood..  
You know as well as I that I NEVER wanted this!!

Selene: And you know as well as I that none of our siblings should rule. If you recall when father first died we were near a war in bankruptcy because of the Nobles, politicians, and our families greed and selfishness! So I came back home from Liera to repair and rebuild. For example if our brother Istac became king he would have forced war with the Dion Dynasty in the far West over nothing but gold, land and women!! Lilac and Caleb are still young innocent children that have have no reason to be near the problems of the royal family! They would have been turned into puppets and you know..

Selene: I gave you a chance to be a queen of the Jora Isles and it ended prematurely ! (Tapping her chin) oh I wonder why maybe it was because you were so frivolous with your spending that the people ended up becoming hungry. Then you insulted our allies the Carristen Pirates by expecting them to follow your orders. Which you had no right to do so because they are not our subjects are a tribe of people that I give them the means to get into ports legally so they so would support us military and economically wise!

Selene: I had to leave negotiations in Marcenia and rush to the Palace that you were in so that the people and the Pirates did not slaughter you in your sleep!! Do you know how embarrassing it was for our family and our country you have no idea what I had to do to get you back and it was way more than I should have to pay for a disgraced princess and a sister that only causes pain in my ass!

Selene: The only reason you are still called the Princess of the Jora Isles is because it was part of the agreement made so you would still have a title ! I pushed for Mira to be queen because she was not blood related to our father the politicians and Nobles refused...

Selene:Anna do you really think that you can handle the hard work and pressure is being Queen. Do you think that you could deal with the politicians and their word games? Or go to the other kingdoms and follow their customs and make treaties with them no matter your personal feelings or what you have to give or take to make it happen?? Would you listen to the common people as well as foreigners and help them? Could you do paperwork all night and day?? Could you decide the fate of criminals ?Could you put people to death as all queens and kings must? Could you handle the struggles of War?

Insert crickets

Elianna: first of all the people of Jora were savages they wouldn't know loyalty if it bit them in the butt!! And yes I ..may have been a little frivolous with spending but I was planning on correcting my mistake but anyway I never WANTED to be JORAS queen to begin with...

Mira smirking: really? That's funny I remember Selene asking which you preferred to rule the Jora Isles or the Kota Oasis you chose Jora isn't that right Chiaru?😏

Chiaru: yes I do recall I believe all 24 members of the council do as well..😂

Elianna flushing with anger and embarrassment: anyways the hard stuff I do not understand yet the Nobles and advisers will guide me until I get the hang of it and I'll send ambassadors to conduct all business with the other countries and poor people don't really concern me they can take their problems up with their local Lords ..but I am the eldest so the the throne is rightfully mine!

Selene sighing

Selene: Anna you are proving my point yes the advisors and Nobles can help you but when does it stop?? What if they start giving orders in your place or start taking money from the treasury or the people?

Selene: also what if you must meet another Royal face to face of another kingdom you can always send ambassadors. What do you do if the local lord is abusing his power and the people come to you and get ignored that's like asking for a revolution!!

Selene: but more important matters who gave you this only my trusted 7 advisors know of it and where it is...  
Now please listen Anna you may not be Queen but you live like one you have all the riches and luxury you could possibly want you said yourself you didn't want to be seen because it was too much work? We Are Family always and forever isn't that what we promised??

Elianna:Stop !! How dare you bring up that promise when you are the one betrayed me. You are lying everyone knows that you had great ambition. You are ruining the country by changing Traditions that have been in place for centuries by abolishing slavery, and allowing common people,and other clans on the council!!...I give you until tomorrow dear sister to make your choice for I have made mine.

Elianna leaves

Mira : well that went well I told you we should have told her sooner rather than let another fill her head with lies and propaganda..

Selene:Mira shush!!

Chiaru: my queen I could seize her and retrieve the letter if you would wish me to do so

Selene : no let her go what we need to do is find out which of my 7 with advisors betrayed me and is against my rule and I think I know who it is I just need you to confirm it.

Chiaru: my queen even if we find the traitor and have him or her disposed of your rule could still be overturned by the council tomorrow what are your plans?

Selene: I shall simply tell the truth lies would only Lead Me To My Grave and I have enough support in the council. Only a fool would want my sister to be Queen... Advisor Viseron is a fool to think that this would do me in all he did was confirm my suspicions now sisters from my other misters here is the plan..  
  


Next morning when the council is in session

Viseron and Elianna walk in side by side with letter in hand .

Elianna: I call upon the ancient rights to restore my place as rightful Queen

Istac : and on what grounds do you stand on gives you the right(Istac has brown hair and shares selene's skin tone but has brown eyes and is 6 foot and built like an ox he has a throne made of Blackstone and is the first prince of Torane)

Elianna: this does she hands him the letter and the council members read it.

Viseron smiling smugly : my queen everyone knows that I live to serve you but I just couldn't stand by and let you break the ancient rites ...what your response to this heinous letter?

Selene: yes it is true that I helped Forge father's will since he died before he could ride it so I could be crowned queen but know this I do not do it for my own gain or any power play I did it because I thought it was best for us all I have loved you all as best as I could a d ruled as well as I could even though I broke an ancient right to do so. And you cannot deny now that this Kingdom has flourished these past two years and even if I did not become Queen it is not guarantee that Elianna would have! So I call for the council to judge me! If you wish for me to still be queen raise your swords!

The council members look at one another  
20 swords were raised  
Viseron looks around frantically : this cannot be!!

Elianna:No ! No no no no ! I deserve to be queen !

Everyone else : HAIL TO THE QUEEN x4

Selene raises her hand for silence

Selene: Naku would you please take Elianna to her room and guard her meaning you stay OUT of the room *gives Naku the look*

Naku *winks: yes your majesty *he takes elianna over his shoulder like a pack of potatoes* well your majesty how about we have some fun on the way to your room my love?

Elianna: how dare you!! put me down you cavemen! help GUARDS !! somebody!

Selene sighing: now that that's out the way... guards seize him.

Viseron is detained and being dragged in front of the throne

Viseron: what is the meaning of this??!

Selene: I Queen of Torane accuse Viseron of treachery against the royal family by murdering King Silas and breaking Toranian law by laundering money and plotting against the current Queen...how do you plead?

Istac : I believe my sister asked you a question Viseron  


To be continued depending on feedback..  
Let me know if I made spelling issues   
  
  



	2. The council members

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The people on Queen Selene's council.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might change some names to better fit the plot or if I like something better. I'm open to suggestions.

1\. Queen Selene of Torane the main character

  
2.Princess Elianna of The Jora isles Selene's older sister

  
3.Viserion: past member of Selene's 7 trusted advisors. Has pale blue eyes and hay colored hair ,and is power hungry wanting to have control over Torane through Princess Elianna

  
4\. Istac first prince of Torane and a general of the imperial forces.

  
5\. Princess Mira first Princess of Torane and Selene's second of command.

  
6\. General Naku of the imperial forces and friend to Queen Selene.Also member of Selene's trusted advisors. And hopefull lover to be of princess Elianna.😉😂

  
7\. Advisor Chiaru friends with Queen Selene and member of Selene's trusted advisors.

8\. General Achak: native to the Lierian woodlands  
And is Liera's ambassador and brother to the Chief. As well as one of Selene's trusted advisors. He has tan skin with a strong nose and long silky black hair.(I personally just imagine Kokoum from Pocahontas)😂

9 . Luciano ambassador for the Carristen Pirates looks like Brad pitt but with green eyes and a little younger(sorry to Brad pitt and his fans).

10\. Rubeil (pronounced ruby-ell): ruler of the Jora isles an African American women with a bald head with piercing blue eyes.

11\. Boden: Speaker of the former slaves has red hair and eyes and is one of Selene's trusted advisors and friend.

12.Nolan: a Lord of Selene's court has blue eyes and silver hair

13\. Princess Yaya Queen of Kota Oasis and second princess of Torane.Younger sister to Princess Mira.Has long black hair and tanned skin with doe brown eyes.

14.Nefertani: Queen of Fanali(neighbor of Torane) Has black hair and blue eyes lined with Kohl.

15 .Xerxe ambassador of Croatone has brown hair and hazel eyes with lots of gold Kohl and piercings.

16\. Asterion second prince of Dresios and ambassador for Dresios. Has lavender hair and eyes with dark skin .

17..T'allac ambassador for Ka'torn has bronze skin and white hair.

18.Shoshana a lady in Selene's court and advisor to Princess Yaya has long black hair and Korean features with blue eyes

19.Omyra a lady in Selene's court and advisor to Princess Mira. Has short red hair and brown eyes.

20\. Maddox general and advisor to the throne. Has black hair and red eyes.

21.Kain another general and advisor to the throne. Has black hair and blue eyes twin of Maddox.

22\. Dyson a Lord of Selene's court has brown hair with white tips for one gold eye and the other one white.

23\. Mallory speaker for the people of Torane and one of Selene's friend and trusted advisors .

24\. Aleris : high priestess of goddess Isis and Oracle.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys give me some names and I might make them members of the council I hope you enjoy!!


End file.
